The Forgotten Guardian
by CelestiaLunae
Summary: Hisa Shizu her name is not a mystery to the meaning for which it stands for but her duty has been long forgotten. She once was know as the legendary senshi sailor universe personal guardian to queen serenity of the moon, but now since her queen's death she lives hidden in the shadows aiding her dear friend pluto when the time is necessary. this princess is what she searches for...


A storms breeze tapping the window as the tree limbs began scrapping across the screeching wind, sweet dreams turned into nightmares as once in slumber was now awoken. In this slumbering bedroom where this young beauty slept it was only dreams of what she wondered her future would be like. _"Princes…..s…n…no please come back don't run that way!"_ is what she mumbled in her sleep. Even though her eyes were shut this was all just a dream the feelings were still an emotional wakeup call when a huge flash of lightning struck down to the ground making her window shake. Jumping up out of dead sleep her hands rubbed her forehead as her long hair fell in front of her blurry eyes. _"Memories of the past again…does this mean?"_ as she whispered turning her head out the window as it seemed the storms began to become too severe for a normal walk to school.

 **"** **Today folks it will be nothing, but rain showers so make sure to bring out those umbrellas because today is the day those rainy days awaken,"** the weather man announced on the morning news. _"Mhm, fresh pot of French vanilla coffee of course I can't start the school day without making sure I still have everything that was on the list, but oh no! Ah! I can't forget that!"_ With a quick sip of her coffee she popped the stove off as she nearly burnt her eggs, _"shoo, that was really close!"_ nom nom nom as she ate her breakfast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, some sausage and of course her coffee that was her main breakfast a well-balanced meal for a first day of school back from vacation. Her front door rang as she figured it was already time she glanced at the clock noticing it stood still and she tried turning the channel to her tv but every station was frozen as she side turning it back to the news channel _. "huh, when will she learn not to freeze time just to inform me of something,"_ she sighed glancing in the mirror she quickly tied a purple butterfly ribbon through her hair as her long purple hair flowed down her back. Turning everything off now the doorbell rang again, _"hold your horses I'm coming already!"_

Grabbing her school bag and finally reaching the door with a third bell the strangers hands pushed her back shutting the door behind them, **"Sh…okay the coast is clear now we may speak I must share something with you."** _"Setsuna are you freaking kidding me what is going on?"_ **"You must transfer listen to me the future princess must be found it's the queen's order."** _"Did she seriously do it again?"_ **"Yes and no one can find her the enemy is closing in you must go find her. She is an important person of the future she must follow her destiny."** She turned her head to the side and looked out the window where it was still raining, _"Destiny….I have forgotten that word. It's been so long since I've heard those words spoken. You can forget it. I won't repeat the past I cannot lose or feel that way again. You know where the exit is don't let the door hit your ass on the way out,"_ her temper rose as she got up from the couch with her arms folded standing by the wind staring off into space.

 **"** **Hisa! Please you are the only one I trust my friend you must remember who you are at least remember what you once stood for,"** her friend setsuna's eyes were watery as tears flowed down her face, _"I said leave!"_ as her aura changed around her dark tinted purple butterflies glow appeared on the window inside the apartment as she placed her shaking hand against it, _"I…I'm sorry, but I… I just can't find her on your own. Now get out,"_ the butterfly transformed turning into dust sending her friend off to where she needed to be in the future with her queen. Grabbing her school bag and heading out the door she popped out her umbrella and headed for school. After a few minutes of walking to school with the other students surrounding her it was time to prepare for a long day.

 **"** **Now class since we're done introducing ourselves for this first year back after a summer's vacation I'd like to introduce you to our new student has arrived she just transferred over so please be kind and respectful and don't forget to show her around welcome her with open arms you can come in now sweetie,"** as the door slowly opened the young beauty standing before the class stood with her eyes shut.

 _"_ _Good Morning fellow students, my name is Hisa Shizu I am here of my own agenda do not remember my name, I do not plan on making friends, as for school do not ask me to join your little groups I know I won't be here for long so do what you normally do and ignore this new student thank you."_ As she walked by heading to the back of the classroom.

 **"** **Uhm? Okay well class we have lessons to do today so first off how about we start with history I have a really romantic love tragedy story we could really get into so open your books up and I'll be right back."**


End file.
